Resident Evil: Shield of Lies
by Marcello-2006
Summary: This is my story as I attempt to survive the monsters, emotions, and other obstacles that follow the outbreak at Raccoon City all the while trying to escape them. Final Chapters to be released individually.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil and/or any of its affiliates, characters, or trademarks. However, I do own the characters I made up, as well as this fanfiction story.

Chapter 1: The Prologue to Destruction 

September 20th 8:25 pm

Pouring some orange juice into the cup, I set the glass down on the table with my cheeseburger and began eating. The taste soothed me after a tough day at School. Algebra was being introduced at 6th-grade math, and an accusation of participating in a fight both had me working much harder for my good grades. As I finished eating, my father, Jon Toleman, entered the house.

_Hi, dad._

_Hey, Marcello. How was your day today at school?_

_Not too good. I was accused of being part of a fight between P.J. and Johary by the stupidest person in the school. Still, I managed to get through it. There were witnesses who saw the fight and reported that I was not involved… Actually, that was a good thing, I had to miss out on geography class and Science. Math was still unavoidable, and we began the new unit on Algebra._

I sighed in annoyance, and finished my dinner. That night, I finished his homework in an hour before going to watch the Dawn of the Dead.

September 21st 7:30 am

The next morning, I got himself ready for school. I slept in unfortunately, and had only 20 minutes to get ready for school, instead of the usual hour. In my rush, he misplaced an important paper among my father's files. I had about 1 minute left, and I needed his paper on that day. I knew it was somewhere among my father's papers in his office, and went looking through the pages for the paper. As luck would have it, I picked just the right place to look, and found the report.

As I picked it up, I noticed there was a green illustration on the paper behind his report. He looked through it, and saw that a picture of a strange reptilian humanoid creature inside a tall liquid tube, unconscious, was on a paper titled ''Hunter MA-121''. Stapled to the sheet were several other papers, and the name MA-121 was continuously brought up. I was a curious kid at the time, and decided to see if there were any other sheets like this. I looked around the mass of papers for a few moments, and saw an illustration of a gruesome creature with a long sharp tongue.

Then my father called my to hurry before I had a chance to pick up any more sheets. I snuck the 2 sheets of the licker and hunter information in my school agenda, and quickly ran to get my backpack and go to school.

During the short amount of time I had my break, after lunch and P.E., I decided to get out the pages and read what they were about. I dug deep in his cluttered agenda, and got out the hunter information first. I was more curious about this creature than the licker. I began reading a small part titled combat data.

''Tests on stationary animals have shown that the MA-121 prefers to deal swift kills. It has repeatedly ran up to animals and decapitated them before eating. The Hunter Alpha is capable of climbing nearly any surface, much like the Licker, and its jumping height is almost double that of a human. Its claws are extremely deadly, and the record for least claw length is a staggering 4 inches, 3 centimeters.

Attempts to measure the biting force of the Hunter have not yet been made, but further research will …''

Before I could continue reading, the bell rang. I put away the exciting paper, then turned around to go to Science class. When I turned around, I saw that the most irritating student in the school, Tyler Bahl, had been reading over my shoulder the entire time. I frowned and sighed.

_What are you doing?_

_Reading, and I would like to continue reading. So give me the paper, will you?_

No… 

And as I attempted to walk around Tyler, he blocked me from proceeding. He grinned and repeated.

_Oh no, I insist. Give me the paper._

He punched me back to the wall, the blow causing me to drop my agenda. Tyler picked it up, and grabbed the paper. He opened up to the page with combat data, then looked up to laugh at me and bask in his glory. However, I was striking back. He clutched as the punch bruised his chin, and I grinned.

I then picked up the paper and once again, placed it in my agenda. The rest of the school day went on without any interesting events, since the math teacher was gone and Tyler didn't have any other chances to get near me. At 8:00, after homework and dinner, I turned on the light in my room's closet, shut myself in, and began to continue reading.

''… reveal how powerful the hunter truly is. However that is of little or no concern, since the hunter, even tested in a natural combat scenario, never attacks by biting.''

I'd never seen any of my father's files before, and I was never allowed to. My father always told him it was top-secret information, and it was. So asking him what this all meant would not be a good idea. I decided to read about how the creatures were created, I wanted to find out what this thing came from.

'' Log 1: A normal ovum, 5 days in age, has been successfully stored after being extracted from the captured subject from the Netherlands.

Log 2: DNA mixed from an alligator and snake has been easily injected into the ovum, and the ovum has been placed in an artificial growing environment.

Log 3: After 3 weeks of growth, we have injected the t-virus into the ovum. Without the virus, the BOW would be unable to survive, as its organs would be too weak.

Log 4: A reptilian humanoid BOW is growing in the artificial growth chamber. Our experiment is only to be dubbed successful once an adult has been grown.

Log 5: After 6 months, the BOW has hatched and already displays inch-long claws.

Log 6: 1 year after birth, the experiment is deemed successful. The Hunter MA-121 is set for mass production beginning August 1996.''

I gasped in shock of what I was reading. I couldn't have imagined the creature being created in this way. I then snuck up to the office and grabbed more information sheets. In the end, I managed to retrieve 5: The hunter, licker, drain demos, Lurker, and Chimera. I read bits and pieces of all the papers, and said to myself.

My father is a medicine-producer at the laboratory, he wouldn't create abominations like this…He couldn't have. Umbrella makes medicine, not monsters…

As he was sitting on the floor, pondering what he would do about and with the information in these papers, he heard a knock on the door, and a voice.

Marcello, have you been in my office? I found some papers missing.

I then quickly put the papers under some stuff in my cluttered closet, and went to the door. I opened it, and spoke to my father.

How could I possibly be in your office? I was here reading a book.

_Well, many of my papers are missing and I need them for work tomorrow._

I understand, I will look for them if I can, dad.

I closed the door quickly and laid down on the bed, tired. It was almost my bedtime, 10:30, so I decided to go put the papers back in his father's office and go to bed. I was tired, the punch made me sore. Little did I know what was about to happen would change my life forever. Not in a day, a week, a year, but only a few hours…


	2. Chapter 2: The Outbreak

**Chapter 2: The Outbreak**

September 22nd 10:00 a.m. 

I woke up to sirens outside, sirens and screams. I slept in late, it was 10:00. I rubbed my eyes and ran to my window. I looked outside in shock, I saw a mass of zombies, at least 20 of them, feeding on dead policemen. I watched as a woman was then quickly surrounded by zombies and killed. Chaos was unavoidable, and civilians ran from the creatures only to be surrounded by others, and quickly killed.

Then, I noticed that some incredibly fast zombies, their heads a crimson tone, were banging against the wall of my house in a futile attempt to get me. I cussed and before having time to ponder my chances of survival, my father ran up to my room, gasping, and spoke.

Son, Marcello, we need to get out of here! The whole city is engulfed by these monsters. Umbrella has barricaded the city to prevent the zombies from escaping, but maybe they can send a chopper for us… 

At that moment, he noticed a creature that had climbed the window to my room and was about to break the glass to get inside. I looked behind to the window, and saw how familiar it was. It was the licker creature from the sheet I had read. Then, I grabbed a metal bat I picked up off a kid in baseball, and walked next to the window.

Dad, get over here! 

My father went to the other side from the window, then I heard the window break. I swung my bat around, hitting the licker square in the face. It fell down, not dead but bruised, onto the wave of zombies. I pushed my cabinet to the broken window to act as a shield so nothing can get in, then looked in anger at my father.

What, was that? 

_What are you talking about, Marcello? I have no idea…_

_YES, YOU DO! Stop lying, I know it!_

_Don't assume things, mar-_

Assume? 

I was in rage, I walked to my closet and picked up the stack of sheets, throwing it to my father.

Am I assuming things? Tell me, if you have no idea what they are, what the hell that is? 

My father looked quickly through the sheets, then grief covered his face and he slumped down, sitting down on the floor. He lay the paper down next to him, and covered his eyes with his hands. He was as if trying to speak, but didn't have the courage. Then, he began speaking quietly.

Its true, completely true. Umbrella works making medicines and cures for diseases, but not just that… 

_What are you talking about?_

_Umbrella was originally planning to find a cure for the Ebola virus in Africa, by modifying it. But the leader of the operation, Spencer, wanted to do more. He experimented on people, made autopsies, and created monsters with the virus. I, along with several others, was involved. Umbrella in Europe, and Antarctica helped us, and we created the T-virus. Then, William Birkin, another leading member of the people creating the virus, made the G-virus._

He was killed by a team of Umbrella troopers, since Umbrella didn't want scientists keeping information from others. He injected the virus in himself directly before death though, and was revived. The troops were killed by Birkin at the sewers, and he ate the G-virus sample they stole, throwing the T-virus samples on the ground. The Virus ran off into the water supply, like erosion, and eventually… most of the people in the city became infected.

I stared at him in disbelief. It was true then: Umbrella was making monsters with a virus, rather than trying to cure the virus itself. Everything now made sense. But there is nothing I can do about it now. If I survive, I will reveal Umbrella's doings on Raccoon City to the world. Then, I sat down on the ground as well, and asked my father a question.

Dad… is there any way out of the city? 

_I doubt it. The city is barricaded, and a chopper will probably want to kill survivors that will reveal Umbrella's secrets, rather than let them survive. However…_

_What is it?_

… _There is a tunnel network at Umbrella's research facility we could go through to reach the Arklay Mountains. Then we will have to find a way to get a car and make it out of the area. But I personally think its better to stay here, in the safety of our house._

_Dad, don't say that. We will starve to death in this room. And eventually, we'll be taken by the monsters once they get in here. _

I stood up, and looked at the door to my room. It was soon going to be torn away by the zombies trying to get inside, so I looked out the window the licker tried to enter through. By the time me and my father finished talking, the mob of zombies had cleared the streets and were separating, moving to different areas of the city. It was still not safe to be on the street, but with the zombies banging on the door, it was still safer than this room.

So then, I realized that the only possible exit was through the window.

That wont happen, so stand up. I think its time we get out of here.

The research facility is underground. We need to reach the tram station first, since it will take us all the way to the other side of the city, where the facility is. Walking all that way will take several hours.

Well then if we don't manage to get to the tram, we're going to have to start walking quite soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nemesis

**Chapter 3: The Nemesis**

September 22nd 10:10 am

So I helped my dad up and I pushed the cabinet out of the way. I was very surprised at what I saw in the streets though. A large hole had been opened at the middle of the road, and hydrants were turned over. I had no idea what it was, so I decided I needed some weapons. I picked up my bat and held it, I could use it for close-range attacking, though it would not cause too much damage. The closest thing I had to a gun in my house was an actual gun, a handgun in my father's closet. In my room though, I had something more convenient, though less dangerous. My father's room was blocked by zombies, so the handgun was impossible to get. I went to my closet, and then picked up a set of 150 paintballs. Then I picked up a paintball gun and tied the gun and ammo to my belt.

I threw down a rope and my father jumped down first. As he did, the zombies broke through the door to my room and walked towards me. I managed to escape easily by rappelling down to the ground though. My father and me were cautious about what was it that caused the hole in the ground, and moved quickly. We got to the end of the street uneventfully, to our greatest relief. That's when we started to see not only zombies, but also other creatures roaming the streets. We looked to the end of the street to see that a Cerberus dog was feeding on the body of a recently killed policeman. Then, it looked up towards us. I drew my paintball gun, but it continued feeding. It already had all the food it desired.

The situation began deteriorating at that point. We decided to try and get a better view of the tram station by going up the roof of a nearby abandoned apartment building. We entered, and looked around in horror. The main lobby was a mess, with dead bodies and blood lying across the room. The computer was shattered, and papers were torn apart. I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, and by luck, the elevator still worked. After taking us to the roof, we looked around and were in shock. Raccoon city was full of zombies everywhere, only a few streets were clear. Mutations and bodies were plentiful, and some buildings were even set on fire.

Then, we heard a loud yell from a street next to the apartment building. We ran to the edge, and saw a large monster, like a zombie but much larger and more powerful. Tentacles twirled around areas of its body, decaying. It had a large rocket launcher in its hands, and it was aiming at a S.T.A.R.S. member. The man shot the thing with a shotgun, but to no avail. The rocket careened into the man, killing him instantly. Then, the creature laughed and looked above at us. I didn't know, but this was the BOW Nemesis. It was designed to hunt down S.T.A.R.S. members, but other survivors were targets as well.

_Father, I don't even want to know what that thing is. However, I must ask…How is it planning to kill us up here?_

_Nemesis, a BOW, he is capable of jumping quite high._

_Not this high, I hope._

_No, but is a balcony at the 4th floor, and Nemesis can jump there. From there, he can jump here…_

I ran to the other edge of the building, and saw a small group of lickers scavenging bodies. They heard us, and cocked their heads back. Unfortunately, they were unlike the mutated dogs. They preferred fresh meat. They began climbing, and I shot at one with a paintball gun. It fell back an inch or two, but kept climbing. Then I set the paintball's pressure higher, and shot at its face. The creature lost its grip on one hand, then I shot the other hand. The licker fell to the ground, just like the earlier one- not killed, but wounded.

I then remembered Nemesis, and looked back to see him finish his leap onto the roof. My father knew that Nemesis takes orders from Umbrella personnel, and yelled to the creature.

_This is umbrella researcher Jon Toleman, and I order you to stop!_

However, this interfered with its programming to hunt for S.T.A.R.S. members and the creature picked up my father by the neck, throwing him across the roof. The slam broke my father's leg, he couldn't move. Then, the Nemesis picked him up again, holding his other hand inches from my father's face. My shock turned to horror, then grief, as a tentacle flew from Nemesis' hand and impaled my father.

I fell on the floor, in sorrow. My mother was killed in the Arklay mountains, and my father was now killed by this monstrosity. I sobbed, realizing I would share the same fate. Nemesis picked me up, placing his other hand inches from my face. Then, he heard a sound. He looked to the side, and dropped me. A woman in a brown skirt, brown hair, and blue shirt was running through the street. The creature spoke something, and although difficult to understand, I made out '' Jul Vuletine''. I held my neck in pain, then grabbed my paintball gun. I shot at Nemesis in my rage, but he continued to move in the direction of the woman then jump off the building entirely.

I was out of ammo, I had to reload. I was about to place my paintballs in the gun to reload, then I heard footsteps, and a shriek. I grabbed my metal bat, and swung behind me, hitting the licker directly in the face with full strength. I took the paintball and threw some paintballs inside quickly, then shot at the creature's face. It shrilled, and its tongue lashed out, grabbing my paintball gun and tearing it in half. It also grabbed my bat, but I managed to drag it to me instead. I grabbed the bat and hit the creature with full force repeatedly in the face. Eventually, the licker became victim to the continuous concussions and died.

I ran to my father in the futile hopes that he was alive… but he was not. Nobody could survive the attack dealt by Nemesis, and that includes my father. I sat down beside his corpse and sobbed for minutes, until I at last mustered the strength to pick up the bat and go down to the lobby. The other licker was killed by a hunter, so I had little to worry about, save for the hunter itself. I walked around the apartment building complex for two hours, looking for something to use against the creatures. However, there was nothing, and I sat in the lobby, pondering what to do.

Nemesis was probably still around, so I made a decision to wait until the sun began to set. After that, I went to the body of the S.T.A.R.S. member I saw from the roof and picked up his shotgun. He wasted little ammo in the short fight with Nemesis, so I picked up the shotgun and 42 shells. However, I still carried the bat around. More people had been infected and were being infected, spreading throughout the entire city, so there were a few zombies in this street.

Regardless, I carried on. I would need to reach the tram station to get to the other end of the city. I hoped that my father wouldn't turn into one of those monstrosities, and walked towards the distant tram station.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tram Station

**Chapter 4: The Tram Station**

September 22nd 5:30 pm

An overwhelming sense of loneliness accompanied me as I walked away from that apartment building. I looked back, and said a final farewell to my father. Although, it was still hard to cope with the loss of my closest family member left. Nevertheless, I still remained true to my objective, which was to escape this city alive. I walked through the streets, then a zombie mass moving through the street spotted me, walking up from the tram station stairs to greet me. I knew I couldn't get to the tram station without getting the zombies out of the way, so I got out my metal bat, holding it with both hands. A crimson head ran up to me from the mass of zombies, and he went to swipe me across the face. I flinched back in time to avoid it, and hit the zombie in the chest with the bat. The zombie bent down with the glancing blow, and I knocked the zombie to the ground with a slam of my bat.

4 more crimson heads came running, and I threw the bat on the floor. Grabbing the shotgun, I fired a shot, blasting them all into the ground. Then, I looked down at the shotgun and smiled. I just got an idea. I grabbed the bat, then lay the shotgun on the floor as the zombies slowly approached. With maximum strength, I crushed the end of the shotgun barrel, and grabbed my new sawed-off shotgun. I ran straight into the zombie crowd, and as I got inches away from the crowd, I shot with my shotgun. 8 zombies instantly fell back, knocking other zombies over. The others filled the gap left and began slashing at me. I stepped back and shot again, taking out 6 zombies, 2 of which were crimson heads. There were only 5 zombies left at this point, and 7 unable to move on the ground.

With the minimal number of zombies, I was able to run past them and run into the tram station. I was running in, when I heard a loud scream come from the tram, seemingly abandoned. I ran down the stairs, my shotgun held in my hands, and found the door to the tram locked. This was no problem, as I aimed with my shotgun and fired, knocking the door down. I went inside to see bloody footsteps leading to the front of the tram. I ran there, and saw a horrifying sight. The operator for the train lay dead on her back, being devoured by an MA-121 Hunter. The operator's head was cut off from her body and laid a few feet away. The hunter failed to notice me, until I started to slowly step back to get away. Then, it heard a sound.

The hunter looked up to see me backing away, and then released the woman's body from its grasp. It stretched out its arms, revealing the large claws it used in its battle. I'd read the combat data for the hunter, I knew what to do to kill it. Stepping back, I threw by bat behind me and aimed my shotgun. I then grinned and grabbed a nearby battery, throwing it behind the hunter. It looked back to investigate, and when it looked in my direction, I was at the door of the tram. It dashed up to me as I went outside, and crouched down to a height where my shotgun was at an equal height to the hunter's face. As it ran past the corner, it came to a halt before my shotgun, and I fired.

It lay dead, a large hole in its face. I took it by the arm and dragged it to the edge of the platform, throwing the creature below the tram. Wiping the blood off my arm, I walked to the train, unsure of what to do. I didn't know how to operate a tram or train, so I didn't have any idea as to what I had to do. I looked around for some instruction manual, but found none. I decided to go to the back of the train and find something to help, and as I neared the storage room, I heard soft walking getting louder. I reached the storage room door, and I knew it was in there. I stood beside the door, gently pushed it open, then ran in with my shotgun.

What I found was surprising, in a good way. I found another tram operator, but alive. It was a man, with a blue suit and hat. He was walking around thinking of something, then looked to me and smiled. In a second, his smile turned to one of surprise.

_Who are you? Where is the monster? What happened to my friend, Jane?_

_Slow down, man. Well, I am Marcello, yet another one of the people trying to survive this outbreak. My dad worked for umbrella, I know what happened._

_So what about the creature?_

_Depends. There were a few zombies around, and I escaped those. There was also a reptilian creature, named Hunter MA-121, which I took out._

_Thanks, I was running from the zombies. _

_Before you ask, your friend was killed by the Hunter, Im sorry to know that so many are killed. Regardless, we NEED to get out of here_

_Its impossible, Umbrella has barricaded the city._

I know, but we can take the tram all the way to the other side of the city, near the Umbrella research station. From there, we can get to the tunnels and make it to the Arklay mountains.

Without even saying anything, the tram operator nodded and followed me to the front of the train. He took out the key from his pocket, and turned on the tram. Lights were turned on, and the tram slowly entered the dark tunnel depths. The tram went on for 1½ minutes without meeting an obstacle. Then, at the second station, still an hour away from the research facility, the operator saw a mass of rubble and the remains of a tram blocking the way. He began to shake his head, and sighed.

Kid, I think we're going to have to walk the rest of the way towards the facility. The way is blocked, the tram cannot go any further.

_But what caused this?_

Maybe one of the beasts that have been unleashed on the city.

I sighed. I would have to walk for a long distance to reach the research facility and get out of the town. However, it was reaching nightfall, which meant I had to get indoors. If I remained outside in the moonless night, I would be unable to see if there were creatures sneaking around, just waiting to kill me. As I walked out of the tram, I heard loud breathing noises coming from the tram tunnel, just 20 feet behind our tram. I looked behind, and saw a large hole leading to the sewers. The breathing quickly increased in volume, and eventually I heard loud steps.

_Operator, we have to get out of here quickly!_

_What?_

_There's something coming from behind the tram, hurry!_

We raced up the stairs, then saw a huge green snout appear from the tunnel. Then, we gasped. A large portcullis gate prevented us from going any further. A huge steel lock was preventing us from opening the door, and then a man came from behind the ticket counter, looking at us. He had blonde hair, and a black S.T.A.R.S. suit with black sunglasses. He began speaking in a loftily manner.

I expected that Chris Redfield would be here, trying to escape the city. It seems I went to the wrong place. Regardless, you have seen the amazing prowess of Umbrella, and I cannot let you reveal it… Wait, aren't you the son of a fellow researcher, Jon Toleman?

_Yes, I am! Now get us out of here!_

I glanced behind me, in shock. An alligator as long as my house and tall as a horse smashed the tram to the front so it could squeeze onto the platform where we were. I looked forward to see the man grinning.

By your skill in taking out the hunter, I can safely assume you've seen the combat tactics. That is yet another reason to let you die, never to reveal the events of Raccoon City. I hope you enjoy horror movies, kid.

He walked away, disappearing into the dark streets. I grabbed my shotgun, and ran back to the stairs, firing a shot at the alligator. It stepped back a few feet, then began to move again. I ran back to the door, then looked at the combination lock with no idea as to what I could do. Then, I got out my shotgun and aimed at the lock. One shot easily brought the door and lock down, and I ran with the tram operator to the stairs.

The alligator broke through the gate, and ran in our direction. We dashed forward as fast as we could but the alligator caught us and threw us to the ground. My shotgun was thrown a few feet, and I looked back at the alligator, closing on the operator. I then took my bat and ran up to the alligator. With full strength, I slammed the alligator's face, causing it to back away a few feet, then run towards me. I managed to get away fast enough and retrieve the shotgun, looking backwards and firing at the alligator. It then got in closer, but the operator jumped on its head and started punching it to get its attention.

The creature opened its mouth in a futile attempt to grab the operator, and I ran up to the thrashing alligator. Then I ran into its mouth and aimed up, shooting a blast into its bran that permanently ended the threat of the alligator. The operator jumped down, and looked at his watch.

Its 6:50. Its become too dark for us to move through the city safely. Follow me to that old house behind us, we need to wait until the next day.

We went to the house, and slept on the top floor. We locked the door and pushed furniture in front of the windows first. It would be difficult to sleep though, with the screams of death from outside, and the thoughts of friends and family haunting our dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ambush

**Chapter 5: The Ambush**

September 23rd 6:00 am

I barely slept that night. Thoughts of Nemesis, my father, and the outbreak rang through my mind. I managed to sleep 3 hours though, waking up at 6:00. Though when I awakened, the tram operator was not there. I looked to the side, and by metal bat was still there. I looked to the other side, and gasped, looking at the door to the stairs, which was open. I immediately stood up, rubbing my eyes, and pushed the furniture from the window. I stuck my head out the window. I heard moans, and looked down to see at least 40 zombies slowly moving through the front door and then I ran to the stairs. Far below, I heard moans, slowly getting louder.

I ran back into the room, and as I went to get my bat, I heard a loud yell below.

_Wake up, wake up!_

The operator then ran through the door, then slammed it shut and locked it. He pushed a cabinet to the front, and looked at me.

_I see you're already awake then. As you can see, we have a bit of a problem now!_

_Why the HELL did you run out of the room?_

_I went out to see if any creatures were going up the stairs, hearing a sound. I walked down with the shotgun, and the sound disappeared. I mistakenly walked out to the street, and the creatures saw me._

I grew a fit of rage at that point, then saw the shotgun was still in his hands and that he was unscathed. Without saying a word, I looked around and saw a tank of propane in the bathroom. I smiled, looking out the window, and got the tank. There were over 75 zombies crowding the lobby, so none of the others could get in, making them easy targets. I took the tank and dragged it to the window.

_Operator, do you have any matches?_

_No, all I got is a small handgun I found down on the lobby under a policeman, along with 5 bullets._

_That will do._

What are you… 

At that moment, he realized what I was planning. I put the large tank on the edge of the window, got the handgun, and pushed it out. The propane tank fell, and as it fell on the zombies, I shot it. I missed. I cussed, and then aimed again. As it knocked one zombie down by falling on it, the tank was hit by the bullet and exploded. Zombies became fireballs, and started burning the ones in the lobby.

_Kid, that worked wonderfully, except you forgot one problem._

_There is none._

Yes there is. Have you realized that the fire will explode the zombies, and the building also? 

I shook my head and threw the handgun on the ground. Motioning for him to follow, I carefully got outside the window and started walking on the inch-wide platform outside the building, along with the operator behind me. Though difficult, we managed to pass the corner, and now we just needed to jump to the other building. There was a problem though, the alley between the building was 6 feet wide, making it almost impossible to make the jump.

I looked around, and saw nothing to help. The only objects I could find were a window and a torn bag. Then we decided that there was no way we would be able to jump such a distance from a 2-inch wide platform, which we had difficulty even passing through. So, I slowly walked towards the window, and looked inside. There were no zombies, but there were a few banging on the door. I took the bat from my belt and broke the window open, making it inside. The operator followed, and I found myself in another room. The only thing of remote use was a small wrench, which still wasn't very useful. I pondered my options, and then the operator suggested something.

_I think I have an idea._

_What is it then? We need all the ideas we can get._

Remember the propane tank we used to take out the zombies at the ground floor? 

Then, at that moment, we realized that we forgot something. The building's first levels were still on fire, and it was unsafe for us to be in this room. Not saying a word, I grabbed the bat and stuck it to my belt again. I ran to one side of the room, opposite the window, then focused and ran. I speeded through the room, then placed one foot on the windowsill, using the other to thrust myself out and jump onto the other building. However, I didn't fully make it, and I held onto the building tightly before dragging myself up.

I looked at the operator in the room, and as he ran to the opposite end of the room to jump, the zombies broke through the door. He failed to focus, and looked to the side of the room as if trying to find something to help against the zombies. He found nothing, so he focused his strength and ran towards them. He knocked some over, but fell down in the process. 4 zombies remained up, and I closed my eyes, refusing to watch another life be taken by these creatures. All I heard were screams, punching, struggling, and then… nothing.

Another life was taken because I was unable to protect it. I felt guilty, but then I realized that this wasn't my fault. It wasn't my father's fault either. It was the fault of the city's inability to fight. A few months earlier, a S.T.A.R.S. member named Jill Valentine had reported that Umbrella had been doing horrible things in the Arklay Forests, but nobody had the strength to revolt against Umbrella. Then I realized, it was the fault not only of Umbrella, but of us, the populous of the city itself. I, unlike some others still refusing to fight, would not stand for it. I was personally not going to let another person by killed by the mutations of Umbrella, at least a person who I was trying to protect.

In a matter of minutes, the building had burned. Bidding a final farewell to the doomed operator, I grabbed my weapons and returned to the city streets. I needed to find food and drink, and very quickly. The nearest safe haven besides any of these apartments was my school, Raccoon City Academy. There was most likely nobody there, but that is a good thing. I don't know whom I can trust anymore, I don't know who is infected. With less people in one location, there was less fresh blood to attract the creatures Umbrella created.


	6. Chapter 6: A Lesson in Survival

**Chapter 6: A Lesson in Survival**

September 23rd 8:00 am

Nothing worthy of recognition happened during the time I took to walk from the burned apartment building to my school. Normally, it would've taken about 30 minutes, but I stopped to eat and search a building for weapons. Needless to say, no weapons were found, though I did hear something inside that building. I only ate a small piece of bread to hold my appetite until I reached the school though, and 3 zombies were all I had to worry about during my trek. Once I reached school, I found lights on at the hallways.

This meant that there were people, or at least a person, still at the school. I found the door locked, so I grabbed my bat and started to crack the door. Then I just needed a kick to the door to knock it down. Then, I heard heavy breathing from around a corner. I didn't know what it was, though it seemed human. I still did not know, and I got out my shotgun, speaking to the unknown voice.

_Who's there? If you're a regular person, come out. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not one of them._

Then, a boy, about 12 years old, peered from around the corner. I recognized him instantly, it was a friend of mine from a class, Jacob was his name. He stepped from the corner, revealing that he was wearing a typical school uniform when he came to school, only to be cut off from the rest of the city by the zombies. He sighed, then saw my shotgun and smiled. He walked up to me.

''_Marcello, how did you get a gun, and how did you get here?_''

''_Took it off of a dead S.T.A.R.S. member, he got killed by a monster, Nemesis is its name. I was tryign to find refuge somewhere. Anyway, do you have anything to protect against the zombies?_''

''_No, I don't. Im more worried about my mom. I hope she makes it through this. I just don't know what's going on here, Marcello. We cant go out there, too many of those things, and we cant stay here._''

''_Yes we can, Jacob. We cant stay for days, but one day at least. We have enough refrigerated school food, and it will take a long time for the zombies to break through the doors without this bat of mine._''

''_Marcello… you just broke a hole for them to come into._''

''_Well…Can you shoot a gun?_''

''_No! I don't even know how you were able to make it to here without getting killed!_''

I sighed. I knew he couldn't guard the door then, he would just get himself in danger.

''_Ok then, Jacob. I guess we're stuck together here until we are both ready to leave._''

''_Marcello, do you have any idea what is happening?If you do, I want to hear all of it._''

It was a long story. I told him we could discuss it over lunch later, since I'm starving, and he is probably hungry as well.

''But first, we need to block the doors. Help me push the chairs and desks in front of the doors.'' 

It took half an hour to block all the doors in the school, and we then both went to the lunchroom. We took some uncooked chicken and cooked it. Of course, we didn't know how to cook well, but still well enough for us to be able to eat it. We sat down at a random table, and I brought us milk. We began eating, and after a minute, he spoke after so much silence.

''So how exactly did you get here, and what are we going to do? Have you planned how you plan to escape this godforsaken city? 

''_Yes. My father works at Umbrella's research facility. He told me that we might be able to reach the facility at the far end of the city, then take the tunnels below to the Arklay Mountains. There, we can find some way to escape. Oh yes, how I got here. It was not easy, I assure you, and I was nearly killed. Zombies stormed my house, but my father and me managed to escape. Crawling out of one hole and into another, we went to the roof of a building to scout the area. There, I took out 2 of the monstrosities. Another one, Nemesis, killed my father._''

''_I'm sorry to hear that. Your dad works at Umbrella, he must know something about what is going on._''

''_I knew a bit of it, before he told me. I found a paper in his office, and found that Umbrella was creating creatures in the Arklay mountain facilities, as well as the underground research facilities in the city. The day of the outbreak, I forced him into telling me the truth. They were trying to find a cure for the Ebola Virus in Africa, but the leader of the operation, decided to experiment with a modified version of Ebola. The T-virus. Antarctican and European facilities all helped in the modification and experimentation of the virus. They captured living people and turned them slowly into monsters. _

_Eventually, the G-virus was created. The creator was assassinated by other members of Umbrella, and he injected himself with part of the G-virus. He went to the sewers behind the umbrella building and killed the assassins, shattering the T-virus and causing it to get into part of the water supply of the city. Within hours, the city was in chaos. The infected began to infect the uninfected, until the city was in ruins._''

''_I guess its good that we aren't infected then, right?''_

''_Indeed. So, are you going to come with me to the facility or try to find a way out by yourself?''_

''_I'm coming with you. You have a gun, and seem to have a natural skill in surviving-''_

Before he finished, banging was heard on the front door. We looked at each other, then to the door. The banging repeated for a few seconds, then 1 of the glass windows shattered. I grabbed my shotgun, and walked toward the door. Then I looked back to Jacob.

''_Stay here, you don't have any guns. Shout to me if you need help.''_

I ran to the door, then as a stepped out into the hallway, I heard a flying object behind me. I looked behind, and it was my bat, which I managed to grab before it fell, which I forgot to get. I grinned, then walked out into the school hallways. Lights were on still, and 2 sets of footsteps could be heard. They were far, and I sneakily moved through the halls to try and surprise them. Moving into the hallway just a corner away from the footsteps, I positioned myself behind the corner and held my shotgun. Then, I ran around the corner, ready to blast the creatures away.

To my surprise though, there was nothing there. It was at that point that I noticed a sound above me. I looked up, and there was nothing. Then, I saw the wall right above me blur, and I aimed my shotgun up. Then, the blur ended. In its place was one of the 5 creatures I saw on my father's sheets- a drain deimos. As I fired, I heard a thud behind me as the other deimos fell from the ceiling and jumped on me. I dodged it, but my shotgun was knocked out of my hands. The drain deimos above me fell, and I found myself flanked. Making a split-second decision, I grabbed my bat from my belt and ran to the opposite end of the room.

They followed, and as one attempted to lunge at me, I struck it to the ground. Then, I failed to notice the door behind me, and it slammed open. I fell down to the ground as a third deimos came from behind me. I fell to the ground, as the knocked down deimos got up again. I knew that this was the end. One of them ran up to me and as I was about to get up, bit me in the shoulder. I yelled in pain, and the deimos began sucking my blood, numbing my arm. And then suddenly, I heard footsteps behind the deimos'. I looked, and it was Jacob. He took the shotgun and shot the deimos, knocking it back away from me a few feet.

I got up quickly, then took the bat and slammed one of the other drain deimos' in the face. I jumped out of the way and Jacob fired another shot into a drain deimos. I saw that all 3 were knocked out, though not killed. I ran towards him, and we ran back to the lunchroom, pushing tables in front of the door. I stumbled over to the table, clutching at my wound and rubbing my numb right arm. I sat down at the table, looking at Jacob.

''_Thanks. When we grab some food and get out of this place, I'm traveling with you, you're good with a gun.''_

''_I agree with you. Still, I think you need something better than a bat to take out these things.''_

''_That's why we're stopping at the Wal-Mart, Jacob. There are weapons, food items, and other needs in there. First of all, we need to go to the clinic to get something to heal this wound.''_

''_Wait, didn't you say that whoever gets bitten by one of the infected creatures… becomes infected?''_

My eyes widened as I realized that. I've been infected with the t-virus, and there is probably no cure yet invented. In a matter of hours, or a day with luck, I will become one of the many zombies that have plagued the city. Then I thought, maybe I might become something else. I didn't care much, since either way, I would be turned into one of the monstrosities. Then I remembered the papers I read about the drain deimos, I remembered its most peculiar feature. I remembered: ''The Drain Deimos is unable to pass the T-virus to its victims, since jaws are unable to inject viruses into people. It only sucks blood from it. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to turn into one of those creatures, and turned to Jacob.

''_I did say that. Except this creature cant inject the T-virus into its victims. I know, I read some papers on it.''_

Proceeding with a bat in my hand and the shotgun in Andrea's, we moved towards the office and entered the clinic. We didn't meet any more creatures until later, and after going to the clinic, I took a bandage with alcohol and applied it to my wound. It stung a bit, but not too much. After my wound being healed and the bleeding stopped by a bandage, I left the school with Andrea, heading towards the Wal-Mart still a bit far off. Normally in school, I learn lessons in academics. But today, I learned a lesson in survival.


	7. Chapter 7: The Only Sanctuary

**Chapter 7: The Only Sanctuary**

September 23rd 9:30 am

There was no need to push the furniture out of the way to walk through the doors of the school when we left. We just walked through the broken windows. The nearest Wal-Mart was at the other side of the street, past the alley, then at the next intersection. While walking down the street, we saw a few zombies. Jacob aimed and prepared to shoot but I told him to hold her fire for a minute. I went down to a dead body and found a small combat knife in its hand, and picking it up, I went to the group of 4 zombies. One of them stumbled quickly to me, and I held both my melee weapons, one in each hand. I hit the first one in the head with my bat, unfamiliar with using my bat left-handed (my right arm was wounded, I needed to use it with a lighter weapon).

Then I took the knife and stabbed it in the neck, as it fell down, bleeding profusely. Two others charged, and I hit one with a bat while kicking the other. I stabbed them both and then easily took down the last zombie with a knife stab through the face. I met no resistance, until I went to the alley, and found a gruesome body on the ground. Before moving in front of it, I hit it in the head with a hammer, after which it faced towards me, revealing its true zombie nature. I crushed its face with a kick, then another bat hit. Then, I heard a shotgun fire directly behind me, and turned around to see that Jacob had taken out another drain deimos creature.

Proceeding to the alley opening, we came to see the intersection with the Wal-Mart to one side, and over 5 of the licker creatures scavenging dead bodies to the other. I turned back to Jacob.

''_What do you suggest we do, Jacob? The lickers can run faster than us, and can probably see us if we leave the alley.''_

''_Lickers are what you call them? Well, I don't know what to do, you seem better fit for surviving this outbreak than I do.''_

I knew that I would have to make this decision on my own then, and decided to stay to the front while Jacob stays at the back with the shotgun. I could tell she was a much better aimer than I was, and if the lickers came towards us, she could take them out (or at least some of them). Moving from the alley and staying as close to the side of the buildings as we could, we slowly moved to the intersection. Then, as we got there, we became more out in the open. One of the lickers went in our direction, but he was not moving towards us, but to another dead body. We got to Wal-Mart, and tried to open the door. It was locked, but before Andrea aimed a shotgun at it to fire, I whispered to her.

''Don't shoot it. If you do, the lickers will hear and we will be killed. Even if they didn't hear, blasting it open would allow creatures to get in, and this place wouldn't be a safe haven.''

She sighed, and put the shotgun down. I looked around for a way to get into the place, then noticed a small ladder when we went to look at the other sides of the building. We climbed up, and found a hole in the top. It was no hole made by beasts though, it was an air-conditioning system, and I jumped in before Jacob questioned it. He shrugged his shoulders in confusion and followed. Soon, we were crawling through a small vent. I stopped and looked behind at Andrea.

''This tunnel, as far as I know, is about 30 feet off to ground. If we break the tunnel and fall, we would just be breaking our necks.''

''Then what can we do?''

''We could probably follow the tunnel until its on top of the furniture section, then fall onto one of the beds.''

He nodded, and we did exactly that. We reached the furniture section, and I broke the part of the tunnel under us with a few hits with the bat. Getting off the tall bed, we first went to the entrances of the Wal-Mart and placed shelves and carts to block anything attempting to enter. This process took about an hour, and then we went to the furniture section once again. During a matter of hours, we placed 2 beds in the electronics section, as well as several ovens and microwaves. We attached everything we needed to prepare food to batteries and outlets, and took many foods to the area. By 4:00 pm, we had everything we needed to survive for a month. We had 2 beds for sleeping, microwaves and ovens to prepare food, and cakes, drinks, fruits, meat, and other foods to eat.

We even took some time after eating to get some entertainment. We certainly did not let it interfere with our survival, but we got a TV with a few games and consoles to keep us busy. Playing games until 7:00 pm, we then stopped and went to get a map of Raccoon City. I took a marker and started highlighting several parts of the map. I highlighted: The Tram Stations and their tunnels, the Umbrella Research Facility, the Wal-Mart, the Chapel, and the RPD Station. I looked to Jacob, and we began planning what to do.

''Ok, here's what we are going to do once we leave this place. We're going to move through Ennerdale street and take out those lickers in our way, then we're going to take a shortcut through all the zombies by going into and out of the Raccoon Police Department. Afterwards, we go through Central Station, one of the other tram stations. Soon after, we will stop at Raccoon Station. From there, we get off and go through Mission Street to the Umbrella Research Facility. We will take the tunnels there all the way to the Arklay Mountains.''

''Wait, what about the rumors of an outbreak at the Arklay Mountains?''

''I've heard of those rumors, and I think they're true. In any case, there have been rumors of armed soldiers showing up there. It is likely that they have cleared the place of whatever monsters are roaming around.''

''But what will we do if the trams aren't working? I think it was a miracle that the tram operator was still alive, and there might be another tram crash like the one that you saw before fighting the alligator.''

''That may happen, and if it does, there is a small Umbrella underground facility. It's a place where they test out and develop new Bio-Organic Weapons. It may be dangerous, but it will take us all the way to the zoo in 10 minutes.''

''Well, how will we deal with all the creatures we will encounter? We have to pass Ennerdale, the Police Department, Central Street, and Mission Street. And if the tram fails, we will need to go through a zoo of infected animals as well as a monster-making facility. Even then, we need to pass through the Umbrella Research Facility.''

It was at that moment, a thought came into my mind and I grinned at Jacob.

''I know, that's exactly why we're going to the hunting section.''

''Why?''

''Because to hunt, you need guns, as well as ammunition. With all that we're dealing with here, we're going to need guns. With guns, we can go hunt some monsters.''

Then, thoughts of getting back at the monsters passed my mind and I stood up. I started walking then jogging to the hunting area with my bat. There, I equipped Jacob and myself with the most weapons we've ever seen on two people. I broke the gun cases, and took some belts to hold ammo, as well as a holster for each of us. I got for myself a Smith & Wesson M629 Magnum, a modified Remington M870 Shotgun, and a Heckler & Koch M-59 Project Model 59 Sub-Machine Gun. I gave Jacob an M79 Grenade Launcher and a Mikhail Kalashnikov AK-47, as well as a Beretta M93 handgun. Giving the bat to Jacob, I went to the construction section and came back to our 'Rest Area' where Jacob was, with a 1-meter long Pipe Wrench.

I have long been thinking about the pipe wrench's ability to crush the heads of zombies as well, so this was going to be my melee weapon until we get out of Raccoon City, and probably after that. We played some games and did a one-hour exercise at the Wal-Mart's built in exercise room. This went on for 2 more days, as we ate, drank, played games, and exercised. We knew we had to leave eventually, even if it meant leaving the only sanctuary we had in the city. Besides, I thought, deep in my mind, that playing games and exercising could not compare to the sheer joy of crushing zombies with my shotgun and my bat, now replaced by a pipe wrench. It was time to return once more to the chaos and destruction of Raccoon City…


	8. Chapter 8: The City Overtaken

**Chapter 8: The City Overtaken**

September 25th 3:00 pm

We were in shock as soon as we left the Wal-Mart. The city had not a single bit of peace and order remaining. Zombies had seemed to more than double in number, and as soon as we left the Wal-Mart, we were met with a pack of 3 Cerberus dogs. One charged first, and the other 2 followed a second after. With our new arsenal of guns and ammo, we quickly disposed of them. I took out the first Cerberus dog with a strong bludgeon in the head with my pipe wrench. Jacob took out the other two with her handgun. After that, I saw a police officer running down the street, followed by a licker. Before we could shoot the licker, it knocked the man down and bit out a chunk of his neck. It looked to us, but found sub-machine gunfire instead.

As we put away our guns, we looked around at the increased chaos. We saw rising smoke in the distance from some burning building, and there were cars destroyed completely, sometimes turned over. We walked cautiously around, and we met many zombies. One nearly caught us off guard as it was laying seemingly dead on the ground, but I decided to make sure of that with my pipe wrench. My magnum came in handy when we were attacked by a hunter, and I nearly got cut. As Jacob and I moved through the long street, we noticed that more creatures were starting to appear. As we came to an intersection, we heard loud moaning.

Looking to the sides, it seemed that we were surrounded. Two gigantic groups of zombies, each masss perhaps hosting over 100 zombies, walked towards us from both sides of the intersecting street. Shouting to Jacob, I ran quickly through the street to try and get distance between me and the intersection. Then, as we became more distant to the zombies, we sat on the ruins of a car and breathed. Then, as we looked behind us at the distant zombies, we noticed that crimson-headed zombies were running beyond the merged groups of zombies and were about 60 feet from us. There were 8 crimson heads, and as I got out my sub-machine gun and fired with one hand, I took down 4 of the crimson heads. I smashed the other through the head with a pipe wrench, and Jacob took out the others with the handgun and the bat.

Other crimson heads began to run from the group, and as we turned around to run, we saw that another wall of creatures, now including a few lickers, slowly moved towards us. We were surrounded, and there was nothing we could do. Then, I saw an open door to a close building only about 30 feet away. Jacob and I ran inside, then slammed the door shut and locked it. It was a nearly destroyed apartment building, and much debris covered the lobby. We began pushing it to the door, and eventually, there was so much debris that only a small window of light pierced the pile. I pressed buttons on the elevator, and found that the power was out.

There we were, stranded in a small hotel lobby with no exit- one of them surely leading to our deaths. I slumped down on the ground, and heard bangs from behind the door. Then, Jacob shouted to me to look through the small window through the debris pile, and I got up, looking through. I saw the area deserted, with no zombies or other creatures, but with overturned cars and glass shattered everywhere. Zombies, lickers, crimson heads, hunters, and many other creatures lay dead on the ground, red and burnt. I heard moans, but only from very, very far away. Slowly, we moved debris out and walked through the door.

We saw that none of the creatures were faking, and were all dead.

''Stay back, stay back!'' an unknown voice shouted from behind a car, and a small projectile was flung over the car. I knew what it was- a grenade. I pushed Jacob into the door, and ran in, locking it. The grenade exploded outside, ringing our ears for a few seconds.

Walking out of the door, I shouted.

''We're not monsters, stop throwing grenades! We mean no harm!'' I shouted to the man, and I heard heavy panting from his position.

''I'm so sorry, I thought you were creatures. Who are-'' He said, before being cut off by something.

Walking slowly behind the car with a magnum in my hand, I found the man's body on the ground, a bleeding hole through his face. Behind him, I saw Nemesis, a tentacle covered in blood waving in the air and returning to Nemesis' hand. He looked up from the body to see me, and began walking towards me slowly. I backed away, then ran towards the hotel. Looking behind me, I saw that he was following. I got my magnum and shot him, but missed. Firing again, I scored a shot to his foot. He fell down, and I got my shotgun, pumping 3 shells into him. I thought he was dead, and shouted back to Jacob to come on so we could reach the tram.

When I looked back, Nemesis was standing up, clenching his fists. He punched me, but I ducked, and fell to the ground. Then I looked back to see Jacob with his AK-47, and he began to fire. His shots hit Nemesis in the face, neck, and chest, and I stumbled back next to him, shooting his head with a magnum. We stopped firing, and Nemesis stumbled up, mumbling something, and fell to the floor, obviously unconscious. I congratulated Jacob, and kicked Nemesis in the face. We ran behind the car and took some grenades belonging to the dead man.

Across the street was the Racoon City Police Department, and we entered the gates. Inside was a crushed car with shattered glass around, and at the far end of the courtyard, a double-door leading to the building. We entered, finding the doors unlocked. There was a huge main hall with a secretary desk at the end, and small herbs at the side of the room. Walking through, we saw several rooms, such as a office room, a locker room, and a hall, but no creatures. Finally, we went up some stairs and saw a dark figure run through the corridor and into a room.

I followed slowly with a magnum, and opened the door slowly, seeing a large room with offices and a radio station at the end. At the station was a woman in her late teens with a red and black shirt, carrying two sub-machine guns. She turned around to see us there, and stood up, a look of confusion in her face.

''Wait, who are you two? How did you get here?'' she asked, a look of confusion on her face.

''My name is Jacob Venne, and this here is a friend of mine, Marcello Toleman. We're trying to find some more guns before we move on, and try to get out of the city.'' Jacob said

''Get out of the city? Well, that will be quite difficult for two twelve-year-old boys. And by the way, I think you have more than enough guns.'' She said, grinning and looking at the guns on our backs and belts. ''Anyway, I think we should stick together to help eachother get out of this mess. Oh, and by the way, my name is Claire Redfield.''

''Yeah, but first, we want to know what YOU are doing here.'' I asked

''I was here looking for my brother, Chris Redfield, when the outbreak began. I'm here right now, looking for some kind of radio to contact the outside world, and get some help. Unfortunately, it appears that I do not have the codes to send transmissions, only to get them.'' She said, sighing. ''So, there's nothing to do here. Follow me and we'll get out of this city through the south gate.''

''That won't work, we already got a better plan, which will lead us through the Umbrella Research Facility to the Outskirts of Raccoon City. It's a fullproof plan… unless we can't find the tram. In which case, we go through a secret place we found on an Umbrella map.'' I said, pondering my options.

''Well then, I see that's a good idea. I will follow you, now lets go.'' Claire said, leaving the room.

We all went down the stairs, and Claire shot down a licker up on the ceiling that was planning to ambush us. We began to run so that we'd move faster, and eventually we reached the main hall of the Police Department. We walked out of it, and then, we heard loud moans. I looked left, to see a swarm of hunters, perhaps over 30, running around the street, and they suddenly looked at us. An overturned truck blocked the other way from the street, and we ran towards it.

''Damn it, what is it with these hunters?'' Jacob shouted

We put our backs to the truck, and Jacob got out an AK-47 in one hand, a bat in the other. Claire took out her sub-machine guns, and I held a shotgun firmly. Claire looked behind us and saw a pile of bodies. She thought for a second, while the hunters moved towards us slowly, and then came up with an idea. Claire told us to grab the bodies and pile them up, and started piling. Me and Jacob did the same, but slightly encumbered by the guns. Then, the hunters screeched and ran towards us. By the time they got close, the bodies were piled up and Claire climbed up to the top of the truck. But me and Jacob had no time, and we began shooting. Jacob got many hunters with his AK-47, and I fired away with my shotgun. They got closer, and soon a circle was around us.

Then Jacob reached into his pack, and threw a small potato-shaped projectile a foot behind the farthest hunter. It was a grenade. The explosion tore through the hole of hunters, and we ran through, shooting aimlessly behind us at the hunters. We looked around one last time, and by the time we did, Claire had gotten safely to the other side of the truck and only 4 hunters remained. They were easily killed by my shotgun.


	9. Chapter 9: The Devourer

**Chapter 9: The Devourer**

September 25th 5:00 pm

I saw two bicycles on the ground after walking a few minutes, and grinned. Jacob and I took one for each, and began riding wuickly towards the tram station 5 minutes away on foot, but 1 minute at the speed we went. After 15 seconds of riding, we came upon a man walking across the street in a black sweatshirt, black trousers, black gloves, black boots, and a set of black sunglasses, with blonde hair. We began to slow down, but then I remembered him- he was the man who trapped me in the other tram station earlier, with the Giant Alligator. Shouting to Jacob to keep going, I tried to run right into him but he dodged it and kicked the bike with great strength, knocking me to the ground.

''What have we here? I supposed you were killed earlier. Well, I see you aren't, so I'll take the pleasure of finishing you right now.'' The man said, grinning, and stepped on me with one leg. ''Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Albert Wesker, head researcher of the B.O.W.'s as of the day William Birkin was assassinated.'' He laughed, and clenched his fist, preparing for a punch.

Then, I heard a shout from behind me, telling me to run. I saw a tiny projectile pass over my face onto Wesker's leg, and he released his hold on me, laughing and looking at the small handgun wound in his leg. I stood up and ran as fast as I could to the voice, which was Jacob's. He asked me how to operate the grenade launcher with all the text, not realizing that the text meant nothing. I grabbed it from him and aimed towards Wesker, walking towards us, and fired. He quickly turned around and jumped at a superhuman height, greater than that of Nemesis. The grenade exploded where it should have, except its target was already on the other side of the street.

I gasped, and handed the launcher back to Jacob. We ran to our bikes, and rode away from him, but he ran towards us faster than we could ride. He got up beside me, and I smacked him across the face with a pipe wrench. For a moment, his glasses broken, I saw his strange eyes; they were like feline eyes, but with a red and orange glow. He stumbled back, rubbing his face, and we biked towards the tram station. We reached it later than we thought, after about 4 minutes. Once there, we walked into the small escalador on the sidewalk and into the underground station.

We walked through the booth, leaving our bikes behind, and saw that there was no train here. There were 8 cars, but not a train, because these cars were torn apart, covered with debris, and with bodies littering the area. The front car and back cars were completely crushed, and I rubbed my head in frustration.

''So, I suppose we have to go to the Secret Umbrella Facility with deadly creatures, unforgiving obstacles, and traps…'' I said, and Jacob nodded, sighing.

We walked out of the station and got on our bikes, biking slowly through the streets and over some zombies for revenge. After a minute or two, we saw an old, torn apart building made of brick and wood. Jacob questioned me, but I told him it was in my father's files, so it has to be in this place. I walked in, and entered a small polished steel door at the end of the room. I found myself in a white hallway that led to an elevator. It was circular, and I looked around at all the buttons. There were about 15, labeled clearly, and I went to the research level.

Arriving down at the research level, we exited the elevator to see a map on the wall, leading to several more halls. I followed the map to the laboratory, and saw that I was on a platform far up off the ground, perhaps 30 to 40 feet up. Jacob pressed a button, and lights began to appear across the room as the platform lowered. The room was a showcase. It was 30 feet wide, and perhaps a hundred or so feet from the wall near us to the other side of the room. On each wall of the room except ours and the one straight from ours, hundreds of large tanks filled with a light-green liquid held monstrosities unlike we've ever seen.

There were large blobs of flesh and bone, tall humanoids with massive claws and ugly bodies, many types of reptilian hunters, and much more. It was just horrible, and I urged to leave the room right now. So I ran, Jacob following, to the other end of the room. I pressed a button and the platform came up 30 to 40 feet up off the ground as the lights dimmed. We entered another hallway, which branched off left and right. We chose the right direction, and came to a laboratory. There were samples of flesh and bone on desks, and computers littered the walls. There were many tanks such as those in the other room, but these had labels, and one at the center of the room caught my attention the most.

It was a large humanoid thing, eight feet tall and wielding foot-long claws on its hands. Tentacles ran from its head to its stomach, from its arm to its leg, and other places. It wasn't like many other creatures around the room, and had no organs (or whatever they were) outside its body. I walked behind the tank and saw a hole about half a foot in diameter under the creature's neck. I looked up at its label, which reads ''TYRANT T-150. CODENAMED 'THE DEVOURER'. USE CAUTION BEFORE INTERACTING.''. Pondering what it meant, I saw a paper on a small console in front of the tank. I read it, and was surprised by what it said.

''_The Tyrant T-150 has far exceeded any of our expectations, and has had greater combat ability than any of our other tyrant models. Its healing enables it to heal a handgun wound in 30 seconds, and it moves as fast as a normal human. It has tentacles capable of reaching 15 feet and impaling or grabbing a combat opponent, and its healing has made it able to survive gunfire from even a grenade launcher's splash damage. However, one thing is unfortunate about this model. It needs immesurable amounts of energy to retain its ability to survive with all these features, and it must feed on, at the least, one human per 2 hours to survive. To do this, a small hole on its back was formed, and a Tyrant lies down on its back in order to feed on something. We do not know how we can find the energy to feed the Tyrant so, against my wishes, the DEVOURER project was deemed a failure, and the Tyrant is now stored in the tank before you.''_

I put the paper back on the console and went to see where Jacob was. He was looking at some tanks, and then as I approached, he looked towards me.

''This is horrible, what Umbrella is doing. We've got to find a way to tell everyone about this, once we escape the city.'' Jacob said, angrily.

''Indeed. Still, let us not waste time here. We need to go towards Umbrella's other research facility. There, we can find the tunnels that lead us out of this place.'' I responded.

''Wait. First, we should take something I found, in case we find someone infected with the T-virus.'' Jacob said proudly, and walked behind him to a desk.

''What is it?'' I asked curiously.

He returned with a vaccine marked ''ECLIPSE T-VIRUS SAMPLE'' and beamed happily, saying that he saw it treats the T-virus. I did too, and we walked to the door. Next to it was a map, and according to the map, the cable car leading to the other research facility was just up ahead. I tried to open the door, but then saw it had no hinge, ho handle. Only a small white screen. I heard a robotic voice come from the door.

''Please provide T-Virus DNA for authorization.'' It said, and repeated one more time.

I scratched my head, and Jacob went back to the center tank, looking up at the creature. He pressed a red button on the console in front of it, and liquid began draining from it to tubes connected to the top of the tank. I ran back, and he told me he was going to get some T-Virus DNA. I watched helplessly as he got the combat knife on my belt and cut off a piece of flesh from the creature, now slumped on the ground. He held it with his knife, not wanting to touch it, and began walking slowly towards the door. I followed, then heard shuffling, and looked behind me.

The Tyrant stumbled onto its legs, baring its white teeth, and roared. It looked down at us, and swung its massive arm. I threw Jacob on the ground to make sure he wasn't hit and jumped down as well. I got back up and took out my magnum, shooting some bullets into the Tyrant. It didn't move, and I began running, Jacob running to the other direction. I stopped at the wall, and saw a tentacle fly from the Tyrant's hand 10 feet away, and wrap around my neck. It lifted me, and smashed me against an empty tank, throwing me towards a wall. I couldn't move with the pain, but I tried, and I failed. I was slumped down on the ground, the Tyrant above me.

It roared, and dug its claws into my right arm. I cannot even describe the horrible pain I felt, as the T-virus flowed into me, and those foot-long claws permeated my arm. Things began to be a blur then, and what I remember was a grenade being thrown, launching the Tyrant. It got back up, chasing the person who threw it. Then I remember Jacob, quickly injecting me with a vaccine, then standing up and running from a large humanoid creature. It was at that moment, that I felt what it was like to die. I felt cold, numb, all the pain was gone, and all my senses failed- everything went black…


	10. Chapter 10: The Resurrection

**Chapter 10: The Resurrection**

September 27th 9:45 am

I awoke, confused, cold, and tired. I was in a laboratory, but what was it? What had happened? I didn't have the strength to move, and I just sat there. I was leaning, slumped against a wall. Looking over my shoulder, I saw dry blood behind me. Startled, I backed away from the wall, and mustered the strength to look down at the rest of my body. It was completely intact, and I sighed, still confused. Then, I remembered pain, Umbrella, the Tyrant- I remembered everything. It suddenly flashed through my mind, and it came to me. Looking around, I saw a rotting body of a large humanoid tyrant to my left, near an empty tank of spilled green liquid. It wasn't the tyrant that attacked me. Then, I remembered the tyrant attacking me, and looked at my right arm. My shirt was completely torn there, but my flesh was unscathed. It all was confusing, and hundreds of questions rung through my mind. It was at that point that I remembered… the Eclipse T-virus vaccine!

I suddenly felt strength return to me, and walked over to the desk where Jacob had found the vaccine. I saw some papers, and began to read them.

''_The eclipse T-virus was a complete success. Unlike our seemingly successful tyrant T-150, it has no drawbacks. It not only counters the effects of the T-virus and prevents mutation, but it also augments the user's mental and physical abilities. It accelerates the healing of cells, allowing a user to be almost unkillable. Therefore-''_

Putting down the paper, I realized what had happened. After the tyrant stabbed me, Jacob drew its attention and gave me a dose of the vaccine, and ran to some place. The healing began to take effect, and I slept, while my entire arm was healed. Meanwhile, my physical and mental strength was augmented. However, I still saw no new physical abilities. So, I decided to do a test, and focused all my strength into my fists. I wound up a punch, and punched the wall. I was deeply surprised by the outcome. As I took my hand off the wall, a half-inch-thick hole had developed in the wall. I was shocked by this new strength I had, and ran across the room to the door towards the tunnels. I found that I could also run much faster, and my reflexes were better.

I ran through some hallways, uneventfully, until reaching the tunnels. I found myself on a platform in a tunnel, illuminated by small lights held to the ceiling. An abandoned cable car stood before me, a dead zombie lying against it. The inside of the car was empty, only bloodstains and a rat skeleton. The controls of the car were easy to use, I just pressed a small acceleration lever. The key was right on the console. There was only one, large tunnel which stretched a long distance. After a minute and a half, I saw the end of the tunnel. In 10 more seconds, it braked and came to a halt at the other research facility. Suddenly, I heard a shuffling from beyond the door. I stood next to it with a magnum in one hand and opened the door with the other. A licker creature leaped from the other room, but found no target. I instantly shot its exposed brain and ran through the door.

There was a small corridor, which was white just like the corridors in the other facility. It extended no more than 20 feet, into a grey metal door. I walked to it, and listened carefully, but heard no sound. I opened it to see a large lobby room. It had a dark red carpet, and two floors in the room. To my left were two stairs that led to doors. To my right, there were three other doors, labeled 'Research', 'Testing', and 'Development'. There was a set of chairs and three couches, complete with a table, above the carpet. The ground was a dark tile, and much of the room had blood stains, with a few bodies lying around. I walked forward to a map laid out on the table. As far as it was showing, the tunnels were through the middle door on the right.

Walking over to the door, I opened it, and was in shock. There was a huge cave-in at the door, making the passage to the tunnels impassable. I walked back to the lobby, pondering my options, and decided to go outside and see what was going on. I walked up the stairs and into a door, seeing bodies lying around on the ground. I walked over them, seeing huge claw marks on them. It must have been the Tyrant that caused all this, by the huge holes on their arms and chests. I knew Jacob was probably dead, unless he managed to run away, but I pressed on. After walkign through more bloody corridors, I came to an elevator. It led me all the way to 'surface'. When I opened the door, I found that it was a sunny morning. I walked out onto the street, taking my pipe wrench and crushing the head of a passing zombie. In an instant, I heard a shout.

The shout came from behidn me, and I looked to see a figure running in the distance, away from the entrance to the Zoo just a quarter block away. Looking closely, I realized that it was Jacob, who had indeed survived. I was amazed that he survived, and ran to see what had happened. As I neared, I heard roars from behind the Zoo gate. I was only 100 feet or so away from him, when the gate was smashed forward by something in the Zoo. In a few seconds, a long green snout began appearing, followed by a head and body, as well as a tail. It was a giant alligator, probably over 50 feet long, with cuts and holes all over its body. It opened its mouth to reveal foot-long teeth, and began charging.

''_Jacob, get over here, get in the elevator!''_ I shouted, looking behind to run in the elevator. I was stopped by a man totally in black clothes, who laughed, and smashed the console for the elevator.

''_Now, I'm going to let you two have some fun with one of Umbrella's mutations, so I can't have you escaping.''_ He said, laughing. He backed away, and ran into an alleyway.

I looked back, and Jacob was about 20 feet away, the alligator a few hundred feet behind. I didn't have time to talk, so I took out my Smith & Wesson, and ran up to a nearby car, jumping on top of it. I shouted for the alligator to come, and it veered towards me. It came closer, and I began shooting it with my magnum, in the face. It stopped and roared, but only for a short time, before charging again. It was mere feet away when I jumped on its head and shot it in the eye. As I was going to re-do the fatal blow I used on the other, smaller mutant alligator, it shook me off to the ground. It stood above me, and attempted to close its mouth around me, but I hit it with a pipe wrench. I heard a large BANG from behind the alligator, and looked over the alligator.

It was Jacob, who fired a grenade into it. The creature looked back, as the huge explosive projectile crushed its body. I felt the heat of the explosion, which almost gave me burns. I stood up after the flames were finished, and looked at Jacob wearily, as he did to me.

''_So, Jacob, would you mind explaining…''_ I said as I lifted up the back of the car with the strength I had after I awoke, _''what the hell this is?''_

''_Not much for small talk, are you''_ He said, chuckling.

''_Not in this case. And by the way, how long have I been sleeping?''_ I asked.

''_Ok, heres what happened…The tyrant monster attacked you, and nearly killed you, but I grabbed its attention and led it to the far side of the room. I knocked it down with the AK-47, and ran to give you the vaccination. It was supposed to heal you, and give you power. It followed me as I ran out of the room, into the tram. I barely held it off until I reached the research station. I ran in, and saw a group of Umbrella scientists who had survived the Outbreak. The Tyrant was distracted and started killing everyone as I ran. I left the research station and stayed for two days in an old house. I ran out of supplies, and went to the Zoo to find some more. It turns out I was ambushed, by mutated lions, elephants, monkeys, and of course, an alligator. So, what happened to you all this time?''_ He asked, sighing after all the explanations.

''_I was sleeping. It turns out, unfortunately, that the path to the tram leading out of the city cannot be reached. The path to it is completely destroyed. We need to find another way out of here.''_ I said, rubbing my head in frustration.

''_Well, theres another way out of the city, but its far more dangerous. See, theres a way to the Arklay Mountains through the sewers. Unfortunately, the easiest way to the sewers will take too long, enough time for us to probably be killed. The other way is through the Zoo, and you can see that its not a good place to be.''_ He said, sighing.

''_Well, we've survived for many days now, we might as well go through the easiest way._'' I said, holstering my magnum.

''_Yeah, we'll try the easiest way, theres no need to go through the Zoo and die.''_ He said, and we began to walk towards the distant sewer passage 5 blocks away, which would take us through the St. Michael's Clock Tower and lead us to a final showdown above the Circular River…


End file.
